


Spyro's Little Harem

by LittleShadowElf



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Harem, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShadowElf/pseuds/LittleShadowElf
Summary: Spyro the Dragon is given command over his first squad of Skylanders as part of his learning at the Skylanders Academy. The squad is formed at the home of Cami Flage, where Eon, Cami, and two other teachers meet and introduce their students. Stealth Elf falls for Spyro when she first sees him, and acts on it after the deaths of the other two members of their squad and an interlude with a strange Greeble mage. What ensues?





	1. Of Love and Greeble Sex Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not using the canon backstories for most of the characters, except for Stealth Elf, to an extent. Spyro never fought Malefor or Cynder, Master Eon was never reduced to a spirit, and a myriad of other things either never happened or happened differently. I can't say much more here without giving away one of my big reveals, so check in at the end of the chapter to hear a little of the backstory.

Chapter 1

“Spyro! Look out!” 

Spyro the Dragon was shoved violently forward in the midst of the battle, out of the path of the Fire Geargolem’s flame attack. As he glanced back, he saw Stealth Elf be engulfed in the inferno, her face twisting in pain before it disappeared. The Geargolem took no notice of him because its sensors registered a target amid its flames. Instead, he had to deal with a Trollverine. It slashed at him, but before it landed a hit, Spyro slew it with a fireball. 

He took advantage of the lull in the battle to look around and check on his team. Spyro the Dragon had led a team of Skylanders into this mission confident that they would emerge successful. They were a rookie squad, Spyro included, and had been overconfident. The team had consisted of Spyro, Stealth Elf, Grimp the Grinning Imp, and Stundial. Now, it looked like Spyro might be the only survivor of this disaster. Grimp lay faceup nearby, his throat slashed by the Trollverine. A pile of rubble was all that remained of Stundial, his Stun Stone having just been crushed under the foot of the Fire Geargolem. And Stealth Elf had just been engulfed in flames. 

Spyro’s eyes narrowed at the only remaining enemy, the Geargolem. Furious, he rushed it, using his Horn Ram as he smashed into his target, knocking it over and out of commission. He stood there, breathing heavily, until he heard a groan behind him.

“Sp-Spyro?” Stealth Elf. She was alive! He turned to see her. 

Stealth Elf looked awful. Her hair was smoldering, her clothes had all burned away, leaving her naked, and her skin was covered in burns. She was struggling to hold herself up, and was clearly in great pain. He hurried to her.

“Holy shit, Stealth Elf, how are you still alive? Fuck, I’m so sorry you had to take that hit!” Spyro gasped. “Look, we need to get you back to the Academy, your Sylvan Regen won’t be able to heal you as well out here.”

As he moved to gather Stealth Elf in his arms, a Greeble appeared. It looked like an Evilizer Greeble, except instead of purple, its crystals were pink, and at the end of its staff, it had what looked like a cock. Before Spyro could react, the Greeble touched the end of its staff to Stealth Elf’s clitoris, then vanished. Spyro launched himself at where it had been, slashing and breathing fire in case the Greeble was just invisible, but it seemed that it had teleported away. Undaunted, Spyro kept attacking empty air until a moan behind him caught his attention. He turned back around.

Stealth Elf was lying on her back, fingers buried in her dripping pussy, masturbating furiously. Her tits bounced as she moved, and she seemed embarrassed to be doing it, but didn’t stop. Spyro could feel his cock hardening and emerging from its sheath, but resolutely ignored his arousal.

“Um, Stealth Elf, what, why? Why now?”

“Oh, fuck, that’s nice. I don’t know why I’m *mmm* doing this, I can’t stop! I’m so fucking *ugh* horny! I think it might’ve been *shit* that Greeble, some kind *ooh* of spell! Masturbation doesn’t seem to help, though. I-I need you to fuck me, Spyro!” Stealth Elf rolled over and got on her hands and knees, one hand still furiously fucking her cunt and rubbing her clit. She looked over her shoulder at him. “Please!”

“We need to get you back to the Academy, but it looks like you need sex to break the spell from the Greeble. Waitaminute, I think I may have a way we can do both! Hang on.” Spyro approached the horny elf, cock fully erect now, and paused, hesitant.  _ I’ve fucked Whirlwind before, Flashwing too. But this will be my first time with a humanoid, and it will change the dynamic between myself and Stealth Elf. Do I want that? Doesn’t look like I have a choice. Alright, let’s do this! _ Having made up his mind, Spyro closed the distance between him and Stealth Elf, and brushed his erection against her entrance, just above where her fingers still resided. She moved her hand, and he entered her.

Spyro could feel the difference between Stealth Elf and the dragons he’d mated with immediately. Stealth Elf was tighter, and the shape of her cunt was slightly different from those of dragons. And the tip of his cock hit Stealth Elf’s cervix before he was fully inside her, a good inch of his cock remaining outside. 

As he entered her, Stealth Elf gasped and collapsed as her arms gave out. She started to shift around, moving forward and back along his member, unable to control herself. It took all Spyro’s self-control not to just give up and start pounding her until he came.  _ Remember, Spyro, you need to get her back to the Academy. You know what you need to do now. _ He reached down and wrapped his forelegs around her chest, his claws massaging her tits. Before he could lose his balance and fall on her, the dragon spread his wings and took off, holding Stealth Elf to him with his talons and his cock, still in her cunt, as the movement of his wings caused him to thrust into her over and over again. He carried her like this back to Skylanders Academy, stopping on an island near the Academy to cum inside her and adjust his holding, removing his cock so that nobody (or head) would know that now Stealth Elf and Spyro the Dragon were lovers.

And they  _ were _ lovers. Early in the flight, Stealth Elf had switched to calling Spyro “Master,” and not long after that had started declaring love. However, Spyro decided to be cautious, and so after he had finished cumming inside her, struck up a conversation.

“Hey, um, Stealth Elf?” He started cautiously.

“Mmm. Yeah?” She was still pretty much out of it, probably a good thing because of her burns. She seemed in her right mind, though.

“You remember what you said during the flight? Y’know, calling me ‘Master’ and saying you loved me? Did you mean that?”

“Uh, yeah! I love you, Master. I’d like to belong to you, be owned by you, etc. I’m sure. I may have been horny when I said that shit, but I wasn’t high.” She struggled into a sitting position, and kissed Spyro (sort of) on the mouth. Reassured, he scooped her up into his forelegs and took off towards the Academy. 

“Then let’s get you to the sickbay. I can’t lose my newest toy when I just got it, after all.” He meant it as a joke, calling her his toy, but Stealth Elf apparently took it seriously, and seemed to love it. 

\------------------------------------

Spyro was having nightmares. He was in his room after having landed and turned an unconscious Stealth Elf over to the faeries in the medical wing, then dragging himself to his quarters and onto his bed, where he had fallen asleep before his head hit the pillow. For hours, he had slept too deeply to dream, but now he was reliving the recent battle, starting with the attack the Trolls had made on Cami Flage’s training grounds where he had first met Stealth Elf, Grimp, and Stundial after training. As he dreamt, Spyro shifted uncomfortably, eyelids flickering. 

_ Spyro was on Sharpfin’s ship with Eon, approaching a forest at the base of a ridge, where he could see a massive tree, complete with windows and doors, with a landing strip at the top of the ridge. There they landed, and hiked down to the house-tree. Eon introduced Spyro to Cami Flage and her student, a navy-haired forest elf named Stealth Elf. There were two other hero trainers in the tree with Cami Flage and Eon, but Spyro never learned their names. He was told that his first team would consist of their trainees, and Stealth Elf. Eon and Cami Flage left for the Academy, and the other two trainers left for their respective abodes. Then Trolls attacked and burned the tree to the ground, forcing the new team to retreat to the ridge, where they came under attack by a Fire Geargolem. Spyro relived seeing Grimp’s corpse and the pile of rubble that used to be Stundial. He saw again Stealth Elf getting caught in---  _ oh, shit, Stealth Elf!

Spyro sat up so quickly that his forepaws tore through the mattress. He scrambled out of the bed and turned to see a Healer Faerie entering. “How long was I out!”

“Fifty-three hours. Please, rest, you’re still hurt.” But Spyro was already out the door and flying through the hallways, heading for the medical wing until he ran into Eon. 

“Spyro, you need to eat. You can see Stealth Elf after you’ve had some food. It’s been more than two and a half days, for gods’ sake!” Eon had a knack for knowing what all his students were doing and where they were going, as well as providing sound counsel, but Spyro couldn’t heed his teacher now. He dodged around Eon, and flew off again. He was almost to the medical wing when Eon appeared in its doorway, and said something that made Spyro freeze, mid-flap, and tumble to the ground and along the corridor.

“Spyro, son of Malefor, cease and desist!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, in this story (series?) Spyro is the son of the evil dragon Malefor. His only living male descendant, as a matter of fact. There is a prophecy that states that Malefor will be slain by his greatest male descendant, so he has been killing all his male children and keeping his many daughters close. I could say more on the subject, I have a whole additional, and somewhat erotic, wing of Malefor's villany, but that'd be telling, wouldn't it? LittleShadowElf out.


	2. New Pet, New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealth Elf POV this time. Not sure how much I'll do from her perspective, but this time at least, she takes the stage.

Stealth Elf didn’t know why she was feeling so good as she approached consciousness. After all, the last time she was awake, she’d seen Trolls bludgeoning one of her new teammates into rubble, and her other teammate had slashed upwards along her spine with his blade-like fingers, before getting shot through by a D-Riveter, pleading “Wait, I’m on your side!” Then she’d saved the team leader, a magnificent purple dragon she’d instantly fallen head over heels for, from being torched by the Geargolem that ambushed them by the landing strip. Then watching him tear into the Geargolem, saving her life, and the Greeble had appeared and she’d… She’d… 

_ Oh gods, please let that have been a dream! _

“Spyro, son of Malefor, cease and desist!” 

Stealth Elf was dragged out of her embarrassed reverie by this and the almighty crash that followed. She got out of the bed she was in and hurried out of the medical wing to the side of the brilliant purple dragon now lying on the ground. “Master…”

“So,” brilliant red eyes focused on blank whites, “that wasn’t a dream after all. Fun!” Stealth Elf’s cheeks turned a brilliant green. The little test she’d done had worked. Had Spyro not responded, Stealth Elf would have been able to pretend that she’d been trying to say “Master Eon.” As embarrassed as she was that she had indeed done what she’d thought, she was glad as well. She loved Spyro, and was glad that she’d said so. Then, what Eon had said hit them both, the second time, in Spyro’s case.

“Wait, Eon, what the fuck did you just call me?!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro, Eon, and Stealth Elf were in Eon’s office in the Academy, in the tower past Mags’ workshop. Eon hadn’t wanted Stealth Elf to be there, but she’d been adamant, and Spyro had agreed with her, so Eon had relented. He was sitting in the chair behind his desk, with Spyro sitting on the floor and Stealth Elf right in front of him, almost between his forelegs. She was glaring at Eon, a hand on her dragonfang blade, daring him to say something bad about her lover. 

“As I said, Spyro, you are the son of Malefor, the Dark Dragon. His only surviving male heir. Your mother was Steila, one of Malefor’s daughters and greatest harem members, and an unrivaled operative until her daughter, Cynder, was born. Cynder is not the daughter of Malefor, but of Camo. Your mother switched your eggs, giving her daughter to Malefor and her son to Camo, so that both you and she, your mother, could live.”

“You fucking liar!!” Stealth Elf launched herself onto Eon’s desk, and launched into a rant on Eon lying, why Eon was lying, and respective orofices where Eon could shove his lies. As she continued, working herself into a rage and building up her momentum, Eon looked more and more irritated. In the middle of a particularly outlandish rant on how Eon shouldn’t be trying to cause Spyro to commit suicide, Eon stood up suddenly and struck his staff against the ground, cutting her off with a booming “I SUGGEST YOU SWALLOW EITHER YOUR ACCUSATIONS OR YOUR TONGUE!” 

Stealth Elf stumbled away from him, caught completely off guard. No longer did Eon seem to be a kindly old man, surrounded with benevolent power. Suddenly, Stealth Elf could see the man that so many legends were about, the 15’000 year old Portal Master that had founded the Arkeyan Empire and constructed Conquertron, Rulertron, Subjutron, and Forgentron, then overthrew the empire once it was corrupted, single-handedly destroying Rulertron, Subjutron, and Forgentron, and training the Giants that defeated Conquertron. The Portal Master that had orchestrated the fall of every villain since, and selected and trained every skylander team leader since the Giants. This man could, if so he chose, destroyed the Academy and everything in it with a sweep of his hand. This was the Master Eon that kept Malefor out of the heart of Skylands.

Stealth Elf fell off Eon’s desk, and scrambled backwards away from the Portal Master, still in a crab walk position, until she bumped against something familiar and comforting, and perfect bronze-and-purple wings enfolded her. Her Master looked down at her, concern written on his handsome face, and mouthed ‘you ok?’ She couldn’t respond, she didn’t want to worry Master, but couldn’t lie to him either, and as a result, her lip trembled a bit. He tucked her under him, so her back was along his belly and her head was right between his forelegs, his wings still shielding them. She fit perfectly, like a sign from the gods.  _ You belong here. With him. To him. Don’t ever leave him. _ She had no intention of disobeying. 

Spyro was glaring at Eon, and shifted his wings so Stealth Elf could see out from between them. He snarled something like “Master Eon, calm down,” and then glanced down at her again, stroking her hair with one of his forepaws, making her close her eyes in pleasure and smile, even purr a bit. “You scared her.” He then got a thoughtful look, and said “you know, my being Malefor’s son makes sense. My scale color is right between those of Steila and Malefor, and none of my powers match Camo’s. And Cynder’s powers are unique, but her scale color matches Steila’s exactly.” 

After the conversation in Eon’s office, Spyro took Stealth Elf to his house, in the cliffs near the academy. Since it was necessary to fly to get to Spyro’s house, he had asked Eon to set up a teleporter in his (Spyro’s) quarters that would connect to his house. In the meantime, Spyro could just carry Stealth Elf up. When they arrived, he found a package on the porch outside the entrance. Once opened, it turned out to contain a new outfit for Stealth Elf, exactly like her old one, with a note from Cami Flage that said  _ good luck training under Eon, Stealth Elf. _

They entered the house, and Spyro showed Stealth Elf around. Kitchen/dining room, foyer, living room, game room (with several gaming consoles and a huge tv), and finally the bedroom. The only room on the second floor of the home carved into the side of the mountain, the bedroom door was at the bottom of the stairs. At the top, the floor of the room was one giant mattress, with pillows and blankets scattered around on it. Stealth Elf turned to look at Spyro, hoping that he would say yes to her question. 

“Um, Master, is this where I’m gonna be sleeping? With you?”  _ Damn, I hope that wasn’t too forward. But please please please say yes! _

“Of course, Stealth Elf. Didja think that I would leave you downstairs? Go on, try out the mattress!” A grin on that amazing face, and an order. She wanted him to know that she would obey his every command, and this was no exception. Stealth Elf crawled onto the room-sized mattress, then lay down and rolled onto her back, lying spread eagle. Spyro walked over to her, cock hard. 

“Hey, um, Stealth Elf? Damn, we need a shorter nickname for you. No offense, but ‘Stealth Elf’ gets kinda hard to say after a while. Anyway, you mind if I…?” He glanced at her cunt, then back up at her face. She gave him a look, then told him: “I belong to you, Master. You can do anything to me that you want. You don’t have to ask. As for a nickname, whatever you want to call me. It could be something like Elfy, or if you want, something like Slut or Fucktoy or Cumdump or shit. Anything you want!”

“Wait, you’d be okay with me nicknaming you Fucktoy or Cumdump? You sure?” he cocked his head, but kept approaching, and slid his member into her twat, making her moan.

“Of course I’m sure. I belong to you, anything you want to call me…” she said, barely maintaining the conversation.

“Okay, your new name is Fucktoy, and Stealth Elf is just your code name. I’d like you to even think of yourself as Fucktoy. Is that okay with you? You don’t mind me giving orders?” Even while fucking her, and giving her a new name, one good for a sex slave like her, Master tried to make sure he wasn’t going too far, that she was comfortable. 

Fucktoy laughed. “Master, I belong to you. Any order you give, I will obey. My name is Fucktoy now, as you ordered. I’m only Stealth Elf while I’m a skylander.” 

And she was happy, now that she belonged to Spyro. More so than when she was found by Cami Flage in the forest when she was a young elfling and named Stealth Elf, or when Cami Flage told her that she had graduated to be the guardian of the forest, or when she had been told she was to become a skylander. The only moments that could compare were seeing her new Master, Spyro, for the first time, or learning that he was to lead their team of skylanders. But as Fucktoy, Spyro’s pet or slave or however he wanted to think of her, she was happier than ever before. Protected by those handsome purple wings, deadly claws, and perfect red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing this in the main story, so I might as well write it down here. Malefor keeps his daughters close. As a matter of fact, they make up his harem and are his most powerful agents. they learn from hatching to worship him as a god, and from the point that they're fertile, he fucks them and knocks them up. since he's immortal, the members of his harem are currently the great-granddaughters of his original mate, or further down the line. since they're magical creatures, there are no negative consequences of dragon incest or inbreeding. Malefor has been killing off his male descendants and the members of his harem that bear male children.


	3. Breakfast and a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up, I don't plan on writing in any abuse, except from Malefor. While Stealth Elf, and some others later, are Spyro's sex slaves, Spyro himself is a very kind soul, and so treats his pets well. I may write in him doing some rougher stuff later, but that'd just be him trying it out a bit, or doing it to make his following happy, and so would be gentler than anything people into hardcore BDSM would do. Sorry if you were looking for hardcore abuse stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> ...and I probably just lost half my audience. Oh, well.

Spyro woke up the next morning with a feeling of warmth surrounding his cock, and a body held to his own, wrapped in his wings and kept close by his forelegs. He shifted to look between his wings, and saw a naked, blue-haired elf snuggled up to him, his dick still in her cunt, which was dripping with his cum from yesterday and last night. His head snaked down and he whispered in the ear of his new pet. 

“Hey, Fucktoy, wake up. It’s morning, and we’re probably going to get a mission, so you need to get dressed. Your master sent you new clothes yesterday, after all.”

She shifted, huddling closer to him and opening her eyes to look up at him. “Cami Flage was my teacher. YOU are my Master. And I don’t understand why I can’t just go naked.” 

“I think it has to do with you being a skylander, even though you’re now my pet.”

“But you’re a skylander. You go naked, basically.”

“I’m a dragon. You’re an elf,” he pet her head, causing her to snuggle even closer to him. “You’re MY elf, but you’re still an elf. If you want, we can talk to Eon and see if it would be okay for you to go naked, but in the meantime, you should probably wear at least something. But first, quick question. Most creatures can survive on dragon semen alone, including if it was inserted into their pussy or asshole.. Would you be okay with only feeding on my cum, Fucktoy?”

“Of course, Master. I was hoping you’d suggest that.” Fucktoy moved to climb off of Spyro’s cock, but he held her tight, not allowing her to escape. 

“Not so fast, Fucktoy. I need to finish up here,” he rolled so that he was on top of her, and started thrusting, hard and fast. Having spent the entire night inside her, he didn’t last long, and soon gave her a nice morning creampie. 

After he pulled out, they both got up and headed down to Spyro’s kitchen/dining room, where Spyro made himself a bowl of cereal, and Fucktoy started sucking him off, her version of breakfast now. Once he came, she drank it down, enjoying the taste and licking the floor clean of the little semen that had escaped from her lips. She then licked and stroked him until he came again, getting his jizz all over her face. She looked up at him as he finished his bowl of cereal, clearly hoping for approval. He smiled down at her, and she said what was on her mind.

“Master, your cum is delicious. I think I might be addicted.” Her saying this, with her face covered in cum and her kneeling between his hind legs was extremely arousing, causing his cock to get hard again so suddenly that it whacked her in the chin. Smiling and rubbing her lower jaw, she went to dive back in, but he stopped her. 

“Hey, as much as I would love to be sucked off again, we’re already running a bit late, and you still need to get dressed,” Spyro pointed out, holding her head above his cock, keeping her from swallowing him again. Hearing that last part, she pouted. “Hey, Fucktoy, I get that you want to go naked, but you have to be dressed, at least until we talk to Master Eon.”

“Not my master, you are, and you have no master, or you shouldn’t…” Fucktoy mumbled. Spyro raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. He got to his feet and walked over to the package that had arrived the previous day, and handed it to the elf, who had followed him. 

“Here, put this on. Don’t give me that face, it won’t be so bad. You’ve worn clothes all your life, after all. I don’t see how this is any different.”

“Didn’t have  _ you _ to impress before, Master.”

Spyro laughed. “Come on, get dressed. You don’t need to be nude to be sexy.”

With much mumbling, Fucktoy put on the outfit Cami Flage had sent her, minus the top and panties. She pulled the leggings up so high that she had a cameltoe, and neglected the skirt-like part and the shoes. As it turned out, all she wore was her fingerless gloves and leggings, leaving her feet and tits bare. Spyro chuckled, and handed her the top and mask. Fucktoy made a face again, but put them on, rolling the top a bit and tying it so tight that it sank into her tits, and leaving the mask hanging around her neck. Spyro shrugged, and, still smiling, led the way to Eon’s office so the pair could receive their mission.

When they entered Eon’s office, they were greeted with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile. No comments, no criticisms, no apparent surprise at the sight of a barely covered, blushing Stealth Elf wrapped in the wing of a clearly aroused Spyro. The two were simply told to sit down so they could receive their assignment. Spyro sat on the floor, as was his want, and Stealth Elf situated herself between his forepaws, her back pressed up against his underbelly, and he wrapped his wings around her so that just her head was peeking out. The only reaction to this was a slight increase in the height of the already-raised eyebrow. Once the two were settled, and a kiss was placed by the dragon on the top of the elf’s head, Eon spoke. 

“Spyro, Stealth Elf. You are half a team. As close as you two may have become, this is still true. Normally, I wouldn’t send you on a mission without a full squad, but there is a mission that seems appropriate for half a team. Woodburrow was recently attacked, and the only survivors of the various teams of skylanders stationed there are Tessa, chieftess of Woodburrow, and Averil, champion of the frost elves and former curator of the frost museum. These two are in need of reinforcements, and you two are to complete their team. Tessa was the leader of her team before it shattered, so, Spyro, you will have to work out who leads this new, merged one. Any questions?”

As Eon watched, a silent conversation took place before him. It went something like:

Spyro:  _ Now’s as good a time to ask him as any, so go ahead. _

Stealth Elf:  _ Could you ask him?  _ <some declaration of extreme subservience that Eon couldn’t quite translate> _ after all.  _

Spyro:  _ You’re still a skylander. You should ask. I know you’re able to do it. _ <a quick kiss on Stealth Elf’s head> _ And don’t forget to call him ‘Master Eon.’ _

“Eon,” Stealth Elf spoke for the first time, the only time that he’d heard her speak besides calling Spyro her master after the crash in the corridor the previous day, and her rant, then yelped in surprise when Spyro poked her, “Sorry,  _ Master _ Eon, I was wondering if it would, um, would be okay if I were to go naked from now on, in public and on missions?” The eyebrow crept upwards further. It hadn’t moved during the briefing due to the manner of arrangement for the two young skylanders. Stealth Elf blushed, her cheeks becoming a brighter green, and stammered “I-I-I just, I li-li-like the feel of it-t-t.” The eyebrow raised itself again, by now almost disappearing into Eon’s helm. “Is that all?”

Still blushing, Stealth Elf seemed to shrink into Spyro’s wings, but still managed to answer “W-w-well, Maste-” poke “Spyro s-s-seems to like i-i-it. A-a-also, I th-think your eyebrow is trying to escape,” which drew a chuckle from the purple dragon protecting/hugging her. This resulted in the blush fading a bit. A smile crept onto Eon’s face.

“If you desire to be undressed in public, you may. However, you must either have your vulva, clitoris, anus and nipples covered, or you must have a form of identification on you stating that you are owned, if you wish to put it that way, and who your owner is. Having Spyro as your master will make things easier for you, as no one wishes to steal from a skylander. And if you are treated as and act like a pet, it shouldn’t undermine anything in the long run,” Eon leaned forward, steepling his fingers, and in a slightly amused voice, added “And I am fully aware of the position of my eyebrows, thank you.”

“So, this form of ID,” Spyro spoke up, now that Eon had deduced that Stealth Elf was his pet/slave/toy, he seemed to be willing to speak for her, “would, say, a collar work, with a tag? Or does she need to have a specific token or talisman?” 

“A collar works excellently. And I doubt that nudity could be more embarrassing than your current choice of attire. As a matter of fact, I do believe I have an acceptable collar here” he opened one of his desk drawers and pulled it out “and a stylus that allows you to inscribe what you wish on it.” this, too, was retrieved from the depths of his desk.

By the time he was finished speaking, Stealth Elf was naked. Eon handed the collar and stylus to Spyro, who inscribed the tag and handed the writing tool back, then clipped the collar onto her. From the look of bliss on Stealth Elf’s face, Eon could tell that this was exactly what the elf wanted. Once the collar was in place, Spyro kissed his partner/pet, and the two refocused on the mission. 

“So, Master Eon, how long will we be stationed in Woodburrow?” Spyro asked. 

“Indefinitely. I will let you know when you will be transitioned back here, and what missions you have there. Do you have any more questions?”

“No, that’s it.”

“Do you need any form of transportation?”

“Nah, I can carry Stealth Elf, and once we get there, Tessa has that bird of hers.”

“Then feel free to go.”

The two left the tower, and headed back to Spyro’s house. From there, Spyro laid Fucktoy on her back and stuck his cock in her, then once she wrapped her arms and legs around him, he took off and they flew to Woodburrow, fucking all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this work, a team of skylanders consists of four creatures. Some NPCs in the game will be written as skylanders, like Tessa, Averil, Brock, Sharpfin, Buzz, maybe Cali, and some others. However, others, like Eon, shopkeepers, faeries, etc. will still have their original roles, and Flynn will remain his same, delusional self. Additionally, treasure chests, legendary treasures, and other such game mechanics will be present but modified. For example, a story scroll might contain an ancient legend, or a blueprint, or just a letter that never got delivered, whatever makes sense for the location. Legendary treasures will not be placed on pedestals in woodburrow, or in various locations in the Academy, but kept in storage by whichever team finds them, and one will be kept with the team to augment performance, and thus the mechanic will be changed. They will be items, like a bracelet that grants increased damage from fire attacks, or a ring that makes it so that any weapon wielded by the user is edged in a form of energy that mimics the werewolf-slaying properties of silver. Or maybe, a pearl that embeds itself in a certain dragon's head that grants him sexual powers... No, that'd be absurd, wouldn't it? ;-)


	4. The Battle for Woodburrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, this time. She and Averil are two of the NPCs that I rewrote as skylanders. One thing that I forgot to write in is that Stealth Elf only intends to speak to her Master and any other harem members he may collect, hence her silence through both the second part of last chapter and this entire one. Looking back, I see no way to add this to either chapter without disrupting the flow, and so I am forced into the unholy act of Chapter Note clarification. Also, some of you may notice that I don't use Averil's game design. With her basically being a Viking, I felt that a more... accurate frame was necessary. Hope it works!

As the two approached Woodburrow, they could see fighting. Well, Fucktoy assumed Master could, from the way he tensed up, then pulled out of her and told her to get her daggers out. She obeyed, getting ready to defend her Master. She wouldn’t let anything hurt him, no more than she could when she saw the Fire Geargolem about to cook him. She reached down and scooped some of his seed out of her pussy, then licked it off her fingers. Yeah, no way were whatever fuckers they fought harming her Master, Spyro the Dragon!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tessa looked up in the middle of the fight to see a purple and bronze dragon carrying a naked elf flying towards the battle. Reinforcements? She hoped so. She was low on arrows, and Averil’s battleaxe had lost half of its haft. The cyclopes were pressing forward, spears forming a thicket that prevented most of the village militia from attacking them. Buzz’s Mabu Defense Force (sent from the Evilikin Mill) held the entrance to the great hall, but the rest of the militia and the two skylanders were injured and may well have been killed before long without the reinforcements.

As she watched, the elf fell from the dragon, and landed in the midst of the enemy, right on a Cyclops Gazermage. Tessa had no more time to watch, as a Cyclops Axecutioner appeared in front of her and nearly killed her with its axe. She dodged the strike, then the Axecutioner was thrown back away from a fireball landing right in its chest. Then, the dragon landed on its chest and slashed its throat. He then launched back into the sky and started raining fire on the cyclopes holding the militia back, using his air superiority to massive tactical advantage. Once the cyclops formation broke, he landed and started ravaging the enemy survivors. The militia and MDF were tough and determined, but nothing could hold a candle to the beauty of a dragon tearing into enemies. None of the cyclopes could stand their ground, and were soon defeated. The elf didn’t help matters either, kicking enemies in the head, slashing with her daggers, and wearing nothing but a collar. The sight of her pussy, dripping cum, and her tits distracted the cyclopes before she killed them. Together, the two turned the tide of the battle. 

After all the cyclopes had all been killed, the two met with the elder, and both Tessa and her partner, Averil, joined them. Introductions were exchanged, and Tessa learned that the dragon was Spyro, and his pet was called Stealth Elf. 

“So,” Tessa piped up, wondering about the appearance of their rescuers, “Why are you two here? Not that I’m not grateful or anything…”

“We’re here to round out the half team here, and stay stationed here with you until more teams arrive to protect Woodburrow.” the purple dragon, Spyro, spoke. As far as Tessa had heard, Stealth Elf hadn’t spoken once, and had stayed at Spyro’s side since the end of the battle, most often with his wing wrapped around her. Spyro had introduced her, rather than her introducing herself. Tessa’s thoughts were interrupted by her teammate’s complaints.

“C’moon, let’s head insiyde, and find sumwhere ta sit. I don’ know ‘bout you all, but ah know mah feet’re tired.” This was Averil, resting her broken two-notch axe on her shoulder. The viking frost elf had a heavy Norse accent, which Tessa was used to, but made Spyro cock his head, red eyes focusing on the blue-skinned warrior with more amusement than confusion. Tessa was just relieved that Averil hadn’t gotten Spyro angry. After seeing the dragon fight, she had no doubt that if he so chose, Spyro could tear the militia and MDF apart, as well as her and Averil, and the only one that might be able to stop him was currently whispering something in his ear. She doubted that even a member of the SWAP force or trap team could beat this guy one-on-one.

Again, Averil’s loud, accented voice snapped her out of her reverie. “Oh, thank the fookin’ gods! As a warrior o’ Tyr, ah’m all for self-sacrifice, but doin’ so wit’out any reason’s fookin’ suicide!” She cursed like a sailor on the best of days, and her exhaustion and broken battleaxe didn’t help matters. This would be a fun conversation. Tessa followed the others into the great hall, where there were a few chairs for the elders, as well as several plain wooden ones around various tables. The young Chieftess and the elder settled into two of the elders’ chairs, and Averil, still cursing like there was no tomorrow, grabbed one of the wooden ones from the nearest table and collapsed unceremoniously into it, causing it to break under the impact of a “healthily built”, fully armored viking landing suddenly on it. Swearing, the frost elf picked herself up, shoved the wreckage to the side, and grabbed another chair. This one held up, although it creaked dangerously until she glared at it. Spyro settled on the floor, and Stealth Elf arranged herself between his forelegs before getting bronze and purple wings wrapped around her, and a kiss on the top of her head.

“Okay, so you’re here to help us? And merge with my half-squad?” Tessa asked the two. Spyro nodded, then added “First question is which of us is going to lead this new team.”

“You can,” Tessa told him. “I’m not much of a leader, and you seem to have the loyalty of what remains of your squad. I doubt that Stealth Elf would obey me without you confirming every order, which would be a real problem in the field.”

“An’ I’ll be fooked if Tessa c’n assess a situation tactically.” Averil piped up from where she was looking through a cabinet. She came away with a bottle of some type of fiery frost elf liqueur that no one else could pronounce, let alone stomach. “Ya know it’s true, Tess. Anyone want some o’ this?” she held up the bottle. 

“I’ll try some, if you’re offering,”  Spyro replied, raising one of his forepaws. Averil walked over to him and handed him the bottle. Spyro downed a quarter of the bottle in one epic swig, then grinned. “Where do you get that stuff, Averil?”

Seeing that her Master liked it, Stealth Elf tapped him on the forepaw and whispered something to him. He listened, then nodded. “Stealth Elf says she’d like to try some too,” he told Averil, and she handed the naked elf the bottle. Stealth Elf tried some, made a face, handed the bottle back, and retreated further into the safety of her Master’s embrace. No one else took Averil up on her offer. 

“So anyway,” Tessa interrupted, dragging the others back onto the original topic. “You’re the leader now, Spyro. What’re your orders?”

“Nothing, right now. Stealth Elf and I need somewhere to sleep, though.”

“I’ll show ye where you’re gonna sleep, provided that I get ta join in on any fun.” Averil grinned, clearly a little tipsy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex this chapter, sorry. Don't worry, though, plenty coming next round! Averil and Tessa join Stealth Elf in Spyro's little harem, which will probably be all the girls I add for now, though I plan on adding Cynder later on, after a mission that gets Spyro fucking awesome new powers. If you want to see a character or pairing, let me know and I can try to work them in. I can't do m/m, tho. Sorry! :-(


	5. Two new additions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Averil POV, then Tessa. This chapter contains all the sex the last one lacked. I was originally going to have the last one and this one be one chapter, but it ran a little long and I felt that it was better to have the two be separate. This had the added benefit of giving Averil some time in the limelight.

Averil showed the two to their quarters, basically a pair of hotel rooms across from each other, each with a kitchenette area, connected to a common area with two other rooms off of them. Averil pointed out hers and Tessa’s rooms, and the two free ones. 

“Ye two c’n decide between yerselves which one ye each get.” she slurred, but Spyro shook his head. 

“The two of us only need one room. After all, she is my pet.” he said, then gestured towards the rooms. “Which one do you want, Fucktoy?” At Averil’s somewhat amused look, he explained.

Averil was too drunk to get the whole story, but she got the gist. Or at least, she thought she did. She was too drunk to care, as well. But she knew she understood one thing: Spyro was, apparently, an excellent fuck. She wanted to confirm that for herself, which would be fun.

“So, if I understand correctly, you’re an amazin’ fuck, or at least, yer little pet thinks so. Mind if I get some confirmation o’ my own?” Not waiting for a reply, the frost elf started pulling off her armor, revealing a bust that looked large on her Viking frame, and so would look massive on any other girl. Grinning, Spyro gestured her into the room that Fucktoy had chosen.

“I’m going to have to be on top, not due to personal preference, but due to dragon anatomy.” the purple dragon explained as the two climbed onto the bed. Averil just grinned, and got into the doggy position, where she spread her labia. “‘Ave at me, fucker!”was her only response to Spyro’s explanation.

Spyro mounted her, and the first thing Averil noticed as he thrust in was that he was  _ hot _ ! The heat emanating from his cock was greater than that of any frost elf that she had fucked. She practically came then and there. And then he started thrusting.

He pounded into her, fast and hard, his huge draconic phallus hitting all the right spots inside her. Before long, he had pushed her over the edge, into a series of continuous orgasms that had her screaming herself hoarse, and begging him not to stop. And only after she had lost her voice entirely did he cum, filling her with his boiling seed. From there, Averil lost consciousness. Her last thought as she slipped into the darkness that was sleep:  _ Th’ little forest elf was right. Soo worth becomin’ his slave. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tessa walked into the shared area of the team and looked around. No sign of Averil giving Spyro and Stealth Elf the tour. And all she could hear was a soft moaning from one of the formerly unoccupied rooms. Intrigued, she started towards the door and cracked it open to see Spyro pounding into Stealth Elf, a look of absolute on the latter’s face. Her moans were the first sound that Tessa had heard from the elf. At the foot of Spyro’s mattress, Averil lay, ass in the air, with a well-fucked look on her face, and cum dripping from her pussy. 

“Oh, hey Tessa!” Spyro called, mistaking the shock on the chieftess’s face for surprise that they had done this without her. “You want to join in the fun? Fucktoy here can wait.” he pet Stealth Elf’s head, causing her to purr. 

“Um, sure, I’ll join. But first, can you explain why you called her ‘Fucktoy’?” Tessa asked, and was rewarded for her observation with the same explanation Averil had gotten, given while Spyro softly thrust in and out of Stea- no, Fucktoy. Once Spyro was done explaining, Tessa asked another question, this one, in her mind, far more important than anything else she’d said to him so far: “um, er, do you mind if I join Fucktoy as your sex slave?”

A grin spread across the dragon’s face. “Of course. You willing to get a new name, like Fucktoy’s? If you aren’t, but still want to join her as my pet, it’s okay. Anything you’re uncomfortable with, just tell me.” 

“Um, no, I want a new name, Master, and I’d like you to do anything you want to me. Give me orders, abuse me, whatever you want. I’m yours, Master. Please, give me my new name,” the now nameless foxgirl requested. She looked expectantly at her new Master, hoping that he’d accept her gift of, well, herself. 

He did.

“Okay, before I give you a new name, strip down to naked and get up onto the bed, on all fours,” Master commanded, pulling out of Fucktoy. The currently nameless girl complied, as Master’s other pet moved to the side to make room for her new companion. Once she was naked, the foxgirl climbed onto the mattress and presented herself to her Master. Once she was ready, Master mounted her and thrust into her, before telling her “Okay, your new name is Cumdump. Tessa is your field name, or your codename if you will. From now on, you are to think of yourself as Cumdump, okay?” 

“Yes, Master.” Cumdump replied. She was happy to have a new name from Master, and especially happy to have it be a name so fitting of her new role. And feeling Master inside of her, she could barely form words. It felt better than anything she could imagine. It sent her into a series of orgasms too numerous to count. And then she could feel Master cumming, filling her, marking her. She was his, now and forever.

All too soon, he pulled out of her. Once he did, Cumdump felt lonely, and purposeless. Without Master’s cock in her, what was she supposed to do? But at Fucktoy’s soft moans, she remembered that Master had to take care of his other pet, too. So Cumdump would be a good girl and wait for Master to tell her what she was to do, even if she had to wait all night. Luckily for her, though, Master had something for her to do.

“Hey, Cumdump, would you wake Averil and ask her if she wants to join the fun again? Or, if you want, you could ask her if she wants to join you and Fucktoy as my sex slaves.” Cumdump nodded. That was what Master wanted, so that was what she would do. She crawled over to the frost elf as Master pounded into Fucktoy nearby. 

“Psst. Averil,” Cumdump shook the Viking-esque skylander awake, and smiled as she came to. “Oh, hey Tessa, welcome to the party.”

“Actually, it’s Cumdump now. I joined Fucktoy as one of Master’s pets, and word on the street is that he’s still accepting applications. Care to join us?” Cumdump asked her friend.

“With how good of a fuck that dragon is, ya’d be hard-pressed to keep me from joining. O’ course I’m in,” she replied. “An’ I’m willin’ ta get a name like you an’ Fucktoy.” At that moment, said Fucktoy had just recieved a massive load from Master. The dragon kissed his pet on the head, then moved over to his two new acquisitions. 

“Ah take it ya heard all o’ that, Master,” the now nameless frost elf said, to which she received a nod. Master then turned his perfect red eyes on Cumdump and gave her another order: “go take care of Fucktoy, will you, Cumdump? She seems a little tired. Oh, and feel free to lick my cum out of her pussy if you want.” Cumdump nodded vigorously, and was crawling to Fucktoy when Master added one more thing. “And Cumdump? Feel free to speak whenever you want.” At this, Cumdump smiled and said “Okay, Master. Thank you.”

As she moved over to Fucktoy, she could hear Master fucking the nameless elf behind her, saying something similar to what he had told her, naming the frost elf Cockslut. While Master and Cockslut were having their fun, Cumdump crawled onto Fucktoy and started kissing her. Fucktoy kissed back, then whispered in her ear, letting Cumdump hear her voice for the first time. “Welcome to paradise, sister. Master takes good care of me, and will definitely do the same for you.”

Cumdump nodded, then moved down to Fucktoy’s pussy, which was still leaking Master’s cum. Realizing that the same was true of her own, she adjusted her positioning so that the two were sixty-nineing. Then she started licking her fellow slave’s pussy clean and got her first taste of Master’s cum.

It was the best thing she had ever tasted, with an indescribable flavor that instantly ruined all other food for her. She licked Fucktoy’s cunt furiously, lapping up every bit of the heavenly semen that she could, and she could feel Fucktoy doing the same. As the two finished cleaning each other off, they could hear Master finish up with Cockslut, then call both of them over. He gathered all three of his toys close to him, and slipped his cock into Fucktoy, before telling them good night. As she drifted off, Cumdump’s last conscious thought was that even just being close to Master felt better than anything she’d experienced before meeting him. Even an orgasm given by someone other than Master paled in comparison to what she felt now, just being close to Master. Cumdump was happy. And she knew her fellow slaves felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! Spyro's complete (for now) harem. One thing I noticed while re-reading this was that Spyro is seemingly able to cum an infinite number of times. Once again, there's no way to explain this in the main story without disrupting the flow, and all three of the girls just take this for granted, so here it is again: Chapter Note clarification! The reason Spyro's recharge time is minimal has to do with the fact that he is a dragon, and dragons are magical creatures adapted to being able to have sex repeatedly because most dragons have harems. I know, I know, dragon magic bullshit again. Sorry. But please let me know what you think of my little story!


	6. New day, new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I had to figure out how to segue into Spyro's patrol during Tessa's speech. A little short this time, too.

The next morning, Fucktoy was the first up. Master was still inside her, and the other two slaves were cuddled up to Master, with her right between them. It was nice to have others that  shared her unconditional love of Master. 

Speaking of Master, Fucktoy felt she should wake him up. Yesterday, Master had wanted to be on time, and today would probably be the same. He also had one, maybe two girls to wrangle into clothes, as Cumdump was the chieftess. So Fucktoy started moving, riding Master’s cock. Her movements jostled Cumdump and Cockslut awake, both of whom wished her good morning, and soon Master started stirring as well. Before long, he was awake, so Fucktoy stopped riding him. If he wanted to keep fucking her, he would do so. And he did. Master had Cumdump and Cockslut climb off of him, then rolled over so that he was on top of Fucktoy, at which point he started casually thrusting into her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

As he gently pounded Fucktoy, Spyro realized he had something he needed to ask Cockslut and Cumdump both. That said, he didn’t want to stop fucking the elf underneath him.  _ Easy fix, you fucking idiot. They aren’t mutually exclusive. _ Translation: he could do both. Without changing his rhythm, Spyro turned to his other two pets.

“Cumdump, Cockslut, there’s something I need to ask you,” When he called to the two of them, both turned to him, all smiles. Seemed that neither regretted what had happened last night. Regardless, he still needed to say this. 

“So, most creatures can survive on dragon cum alone, including if it was the dragon cumming in the other creature’s pussy or asshole. Would you two be okay with only feeding on my cum? Like the name thing, you could say no and I wouldn’t think any less of either of you. I just want to make sure that neither of you will regret becoming my pets.”

Before he was done speaking, both the frost elf and the foxgirl were nodding. Just to make sure he understood the signal correctly, Spyro asked “Is that a yes, you’re okay with it?” Both Cumdump and Cockslut confirmed, this time vocally. “Alright then, I’ll finish up here and we can get you three some breakfast!” He sped up, pounding Fucktoy until he came.

After pulling out, Spyro thought of something. “You haven’t tasted my cum yet, have you, Cockslut? Why don’t you clean Fucktoy up while Cumdump has her breakfast. First, though,” he continued as the girls started moving into position to do as he’d said, “we should head out to the team common area so I can have something to eat, too.” And he started for the bedroom door, his little harem in tow.

As Spyro got settled, Cumdump crawled under the table, while Cockslut asked “Where shood we be, Master?” As she was no longer drunk or hyped up on adrenaline, the frost elf had lost a bit of her accent, he noticed, as he pondered her question briefly. “Under the table, with Cumdump. That way, you’ll be able to eat without too much delay. And it’s not hard to see through the glass tabletop.” Both girls in question nodded, and joined Cumdump by his feet. Spyro started his breakfast, Cumdump started sucking him off, and Cockslut had a tentative taste of her Master’s cum from Fucktoy’s pussy. As Spyro watched, she dove in after the first taste, clearly enjoying the flavor of his semen. Due to her vigor, the apartment was filled with Fucktoy’s moans. 

Before long, Cockslut was finished with cleaning Fucktoy, and both crawled over to join Cumdump by their Master’s feet. By now, Spyro was right on the edge, and just a little more from Cumdump had him spilling into her mouth. She almost managed to hold it all, but some of his cum leaked out of the corners of her mouth. As she pulled away and swallowed, Cockslut pulled her fellow slave to face her, then licked their Master’s cum off Cumdump’s face. Meanwhile, Fucktoy started giving a still-hard Spyro a blowjob herself, trying to get her own breakfast. Through all this, Spyro kept eating  _ his _ breakfast, using all of his self-control not to start thrusting into Fucktoy’s mouth. He doubted she’d mind if he did, but he wanted to become hardcore enough to be able to receive ministrations from his girls and just keep doing whatever it was he was doing. Like eating breakfast, for example. 

Seeing that her turn to enjoy Master’s cock had been delayed, Cockslut, who was at least as addicted to Master’s cum as the other two, pulled Cumdump into a kiss, trying to find any of her new favorite food that had escaped being swallowed. This continued until Cumdump remembered something.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, sitting up quickly and almost hitting her head on the tabletop. “Master, there’s something I need to get ready for today! I’m going to announce my resignation as Chieftess of Woodburrow, I’ve been prepping to do so for more than a week now. All that’s left is the announcement, which is in a few hours,” 

“Then by all means, get ready,” Spyro chuckled, gesturing for her to do what she needed to. Cumdump scampered off, looking for her leaf dress. As soon as she left, he came again, filling Fucktoy’s mouth with his seed. Being a good girl, Fucktoy managed to keep any of Master’s seed from spilling out of her mouth, and swallowed it all. Then she backed away to give Cockslut her turn. 

The frost elf scrambled forward eagerly, and took Master’s cockhead into her mouth. Also, she wrapped her massive tits around the rest of his girth, and proceeded to give him a titjob to get him off faster. She licked and sucked eagerly, as Spyro ate the cereal he’d poured. However, between the sensation of her breasts on his cock and his current sensitivity, he didn’t last long, spilling into Cockslut’s mouth. Despite her eagerness, Cockslut was unable to swallow it all, and cum spilled from her mouth onto her tits. After cleaning her Master up, Cockslut backed off a bit and Fucktoy started licking her large chest clean. Meanwhile, Spyro finished his own breakfast and was just washing off the dishes he’d used when Cumdump came bounding into the room, fully dressed, hair in her ponytail. The only sign of her relationship to her Master being a bit of his jizz by the corner of her mouth that Cockslut had missed during their kiss. Spyro pulled her into a hug, wrapping his wings around her, with no lust in the gesture. She hugged him back, snuggling close against his neck. After the brief embrace, he called all three of the girls to him, and sat down in the lounge-like area, facing the couch. The girls sat on said couch, facing him.

“Alright, so I’m not going to be at your resignation, Tessa. Yes, you’re Tessa right now, I can’t really call you Cumdump with you in that dress. No, it doesn’t change anything. Anyway, the reason I’m not going to be there has nothing to do with my not  _ wanting _ to be there and everything to do with someone needing to fly a patrol while everyone is gathered like that. Also, I’m going to check in with Eon and find out if we have a mission. However, I’ll have a surprise for you afterwards. You’ll see what it is then. Cockslut, you get dressed and armored, make sure you look formally presentable. Fucktoy, you’ll stay here, as I can’t really take you on this patrol, and I don’t trust the Mabu to keep their hands off you. I’ll check in briefly between patrols to make sure you’re okay here. Tessa, I’ll be in earshot for most of your speech, probably, so don’t worry. And one more thing?” he paused here, badly needing to breathe, then continued “Don’t mention our new relationship, please, Tessa and Cockslut. I think it’ll be a good idea to wait for a bit after your resignation for you to become publicly subservient to me, just for reputation reasons. Everyone understand what I’d like from you?” 

All three girls nodded. 

“Good, let’s all get ready.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder crouched in the shadows on the underside of where one of the upper branches of Woodburrow’s trees met a tree trunk. She had solid intel that the remains of the squad she’d betrayed was merging with another half-squad, and that the new, full team was here in Woodburrow. One member of this new team was of great interest to her Master. Master Malefor wanted Spyro the Dragon dead. 

Cynder didn’t know why. She didn’t need to know. The only information she needed was that Master wanted someone dead, and who he wanted killed. Then she was dispatched. To play, to hunt, to kill and revel in the glory of once again winning her favorite, murderous game. She hadn’t yet lost. She hoped she was never defeated by her prey, it wouldn’t be fun at all. The game was only fun when she won. Easy prey, though, was boring. She had to be able to play with her target. And her Master had promised this would be the greatest game she had played so far. Another dragon, a descendent of Master himself, to be slain by Master’s favorite operative. Cynder couldn’t wait for the challenge, and the kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this chapter was so short. However, now the players are assembled. Spyro, Tessa, Averil, Stealth Elf, and Cynder are all in position for one hell of a battle. But why does Malefor want Spyro dead, and who did Cynder betray, Spyro's team or Tessa's? And what will the team's new mission be? We shall see. In the meantime, I'd like to do a poll on what Spyro's surprise for Tessa should be. If you have any ideas, please leave a comment saying what you think the surprise should be.


End file.
